This is Not Happening!
by Agonizing Darkness
Summary: Bella goes to a new school. A school full of Vampires. How she got in is a mystery. Cannon pairings, and Edward is a little OOC.


**Agonizing Darkness has a new story! Finally… But at least 3 reviews for this chapter okay? I'm giving more than one story a shot! **

**This story has the Cullen children as vampires, not Bella. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHT OR TRADEMARKED ITEM IN THIS WHOLE STORY.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

Today was my first day at a new school in Forks. I was living in Forks with my dad, Charlie. He had told me to attend Blood Stream High School. Now I thought it was a weird name for a school, but Charlie insisted on me going there. My name is Bella Marie Swan, and I am going to that school, and living in their dorm.

School hadn't started yet, but I was packing my things to go to the dorms. Charlie looked a little sad- I had just gotten there and now I was saying goodbye; ever since Renee (my mom) left him, he had been lonely. Now suddenly I'm leaving. I packed my things faster, so that I could get rid of the pit in my gut.

"Bye Cha- Dad!" I yelled to the open doorframe, blushing at my mistake.

"Bye, Bella," he said. You could hear the sadness in his voice.

I ran out of the door and into the truck that my dad got me the day we arrived here. I backed out and quickly drove to school.

~*~

I walked into the front office. I was a little late, considering there were few students scattered around. I looked at the receptionist at the desk. Her nametag read '' and I cleared my throat. She looked up, startled to see me there, staring at her.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked.

"Uh, oh yeah! I mean, yes. My name is Bella Swan; I'm here to get my key for my dorm?" I questioned. I looked inquisitively at her.

shuffled through her desk. She pulled out a small yellow card and handed it to me. It read, '_Bella Swan, Floor 2, Room # 45_'. How many rooms _are_ there? I ran to the female dorm.

~*~

I knocked on the door and waited for answer. The door clicked, and a small face popped out. She was a girl, a little shorter than me, with spiky black hair.

"Hello!" She squealed.

I groaned; the voice hurt.

"Hi, my name is Bella," I said, holding out a hand.

She hit my hand away and engulfed me in a hug.

"My name's Alice!" She squealed _in my ear_. I hugged her back. Her skin was very cold!

Alice had let me in her -our- dorm. As soon as I unpacked my clothes, she grimaced. I guess she didn't like my clothes. She didn't say anything to offend me. She just wrinkled her nose and helped me unpack.

By the time we were done unpacking, her face had twisted into fury at what I had brought. Regular t-shirts and jeans! What was the problem in _that_?!

"Where are you from and why do you dress so badly?" Alice asked, her lips slightly curled up.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. It's sunny there, and it's not as cold and rainy as it is here in Forks," I said, upset that she told me that I dressed badly.

She smiled in apology.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just have an overreaction to clothes I don't like," she explained.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm used to being criticized," I said, looking at the floor.

Her smile turned into a grin and she started dragging me out of the door.

"Let's go meet my brother and sister!" she had said.

I groaned mentally. This was going to be a _long_ day.

~*~

Alice was dragging me through the halls.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, tired of looking for him.

I blinked, and then a guy was in front of me and Alice. He had bronze hair, and copper eyes. He was taller than me, and way taller than Alice.

"What took so long?!" Alice screeched.

Geez. She was pissed.

"I was taking a walk!" Edward's velvety voice replied. He used the puppy dog eyes on her and she crumbled.

"Well, it's okay then," Alice said, turning to me, "this is my new friend Bella!"

I reached my hand out for Edward to shake. He looked at me, but did not shake my hand. He seemed frustrated, as if trying to crack a code. If you ask me, he looked like he was going to cra-

"Edward! Stop being so rude!" Alice scolded.

Edward shook my hand and smiled. It was a different smile; more like a crooked smile. Nonetheless I loved it. He seemed even more frustrated. When he had shook my hand I felt a shock, too hurt to pull away.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "let go of his hand."

I blushed and pulled away, too nervous to look at him. I heard him chuckle as he walked away. In a few seconds, he was gone.

~*~

"BELL-A!" Alice yelled into my ear, my eardrum banging.

"Alice be quiet," a new voice said.

"Yes, she looks very tired," another said.

I shot up from my sleeping position, startling the voices, I mean, people around me. There were two new guys and one girl here besides Alice. The girl was blonde and beautiful. She had pale skin, not as pale as me, and wore make-up. Luckily for her, it did not show. One of the guys was big; not fat, but brawny and strong. The other guy had blonde hair and looked calmer than the others. Upon looking at him, I felt very calm. I smiled.

"Who are they?" I asked Alice, looking curiously at them.

"Rosalie," she said, motioning toward the blonde, "is my sister! The one with big muscles is Emmett, and the other blond -the guy- is my boyfriend Jasper."

My mind processed this for a minute. _Jasper, why did that name seem so familiar? _No way!!

"Jasper _HALE_?!" I screeched, "as in, _my cousin_, Jasper?!"

"Hey Bella," Jasper said, grinning, "Don't tell my mom, okay?"

I just nodded, stunned. Alice looked back and forth to us.

"You're her cousin?" Alice questioned to Jasper.

"Yeah, and surprisingly, it's not bad. In fact- OW!" He exclaimed to me hitting him.

I grimaced.

"Whatever, Jasper," I said, sick of him, "Can we go eat?"

"You go ahead; we'll just sit here talking okay?" Jasper said.

Alice slapped the back of his head.

"Fine, I'll make her ramen!" He said, exasperated.

Jasper stalked off to the kitchen and began to cook.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do today?" Emmett asked, pulling a puppy-dog face for no reason.

"H-H-How about we do what you want to do?" I stuttered, blushing.

"Yay!!!" Emmett exclaimed, "Let's play Halo all day!"

"I think _not_," Alice said, with a stern voice, "we should go shopping!"

Jasper poked his head through the kitchen door.

"No shopping," he said, just as stern as her, "your credit card is not getting maxed _again_."

I giggled; Emmett still had a puppy dog face on, Alice had crossed her arms and pouted, and Jasper, for some reason, had noodles on his head. He saw my stare.

"What, I forgot how to cook noodles and they jumped at me!" Jasper said, grimacing and disappearing into the kitchen.

"I hope he didn't burn it," Emmett said, playing with his fingers.

"Oh yeah, and Rosalie and Emmett are a couple too. It slipped my mind," Alice said, turning away from Rosalie's glare.

Wow, I hadn't noticed Rosalie glaring.

"Bella, come eat," Jasper said, leaving the kitchen.

I ran to the kitchen, hungry.

~*~

We had ended up going to the pool, yes, the one on campus.

"Yay, pool!" Alice exclaimed, happy and hyper.

"EDWARD?!" We all exclaimed, staring at Edward making out with some girl.

Edward looked up, grinning. But then he saw me. His eyes softened and then grew frustrated. I was a little upset. I thought he wouldn't do that.

"Yes," Edward said, a questioning tone to his voice.

"Nothing," Alice said, pausing before she spoke.

We went to the pool, 'we' including Edward and _that girl_. The thought of them shook my spine.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Alice squealed, diving off the diving board.

There was a big splash, followed by an even bigger one when Emmett dived in.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," I said to Alice.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

I walked to the bathroom and saw something horrifyingly disgusting. Edward and _that girl_ were on the floor, her _half naked_, and making out!

"Edward," I said, my voice monotone.

He looked up, startled to hear my voice.

"Bella, wait!" He yelled after me, as I ran away.

I ran back to the pool and started grabbing my things.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper said, probably sensing I was upset.

"Nothing, Jasper, I'm going back to the dorm, see you later," I said, walking away.

~*~

"I bet it was _Edward's_ fault," Alice fumed, pacing outside the door to the beds.

Had I fallen asleep?

"You don't know that for sure," Edward's velvety voice said.

"_Excuse me?!_" I yelled at him, realizing I had burst out of the door, "you were about to do _it_ with your girlfriend!"

Alice gaped.

"Edward, how could you do this?" Alice finally spoke; it had taken her a few minutes.

He shot a pained look at her. Alice stormed out of the room.

"Huh?!" I said, confused.

* * *

**Like it so far? Bella doesn't know that Jasper's a Vampire. Do you like it? Don't forget, 3 reviews. Also, check out my other story, Are You Out Of Your Mind. **

**-Agonizing Darkness**


End file.
